


Wee Woo

by woooyifan



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: CPR, First Aid, Multi, poly rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woooyifan/pseuds/woooyifan
Summary: Billy really is thankful that the others managed to bring him back but.... maybe they could use a bit more training.





	

On Saturday, Billy comes into detention, sits down at his regular desk m, and sets up his notebooks.

The others have been there for a while and are already flicking around a folded up piece of paper with notes on it.

They know already to leave Billy out of it until he's got his things set up. He pulls out his laptop and lets it power up. In the meantime he reaches out and snatches the notepaper out of the air smoothly. He quickly scribbles out a message, calling the other rangers over. 

The laptop powers up and the screen lights up on a page from a local hospital, one of the few buildings left standing after Rita™.  
Jason shows up first, pulling up a chair next to Billy. Kimberly follows, beckoning Trini over as well.  
"

What's up Billy?", Zack says, looking at him instead of the laptop.  
"I was thinking this weekend, I mean I'm always thinking you know that, but particularly this weekend I was thinking that we have super strength and super stamina and super speed, but we're not impervious to everything. We're not invincible you know? Rita said others would come for the crystal and we have to defend it. Because we're the only one who probably can. We're going to get hurt, maybe seriously hurt. One of us may die again."

  
No one tenses anymore when they talk about Billy's brief death, not even himself. He treats it much like his father's death. It happened, but it doesn't mean life is over, but instead that it must continue on.

  
"We need to be ready for anything, even in the worst case scenario. We need to be prepared to handle any obstacle, we can't just train our bodies and not worry about what happens when they're broken.", Billy explains.

  
As he talks, he clicks around on the website, opening and closing tabs and filling out forms.

  
"So what do you suggest?", that's Kimberly, peering over his shoulder at the computer.

  
"Well, Kim and Jason probably already have some experience with this being on sports teams, all of us have finished first aid, except for Zack, and so this can replace him taking the class-"

  
Billy pauses as Jason places a light hand on his shoulder. It's grounding not disturbing , helps Billy focus through the swarm of thoughts in his head.

  
He doesn't jolt anymore at most touches from his teammates. They're all extremely tactile, but can tell when Billy is reaching his limits, can read him like a book already. 

Billy breathes through his nose deeply, and Jason removes his hand. Mentally, he takes a step back to reorganize his thoughts before he speaks again. Once he's got everything in order and his thoughts have slowed down enough to let him verbalize them, he speaks again.

  
"We should take a CPR and First Aid certification class. Like, thank you for bringing me back through the morphing grid obviously. But really none of you know mouth to mouth?", Billy states.

  
The others avoid his eyes as the blue ranger looks around at his teammates. 

"You don't, oh my gosh guys. Did you even check my pulse?"

More silence.

"Oh my..."

"Okay then, I really suggest we take this class. It's free, we only meet about five times to get the certificate, it's after school, so it'll cut into our training time, but I think we need it."

  
Jason nods, looks around at the others. 

"It sounds like a great idea. Let's put it up to a vote. All in favor?"

  
Simultaneously all the rangers raise their hands in favor.

  
"Well then it's decided, we're getting First Aid certified."

  
"Honestly why do we always vote, everything either passes or fails unanimously?", Trina asks as Billy begins explaining the course in greater detail to the team.

  
"We aren't a republic Dee Dee, we're a total democracy, what he, she, he, you and I say, goes.", Zack says, speaking like some kind of politician.

  
"I don't know, I think we're closer to a theocracy, we do listen to whatever wall dad tells us.", Kimberly points out.  
Zack sighs, rolling his eyes at the ex cheerleader.

  
"Yes, but wall dad is wall dad not wall god, and we still vote on decisions he makes. Total democracy.", Trini throws in, and the three of them fall into a debate about the style of government their team uses. 

Billy shuts down his laptop as he throws in his own two cents, which in turn pulls Jason in. They bicker for a majority of their time that Saturday.

  
By the time they're let out of detention they've come to a consensus that their team is a theocratic monarchical democracy.

The reasoning is Zordon could technically be a deity, and he appointed Jason as their leader, which they kinda threw out the window by voting on everything.

  
When they arrive back at the ship, Zack proclaims this to Zordon, and promptly renames their mentor as Wall Dad-God. Zordon is appropriately befuddled, but after a few minutes of goofing off, they begin training for the day.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god. Jason is not allowed to do cpr on anyone ok?", Trini says, watching as the red ranger breaks yet another practice dummy.

  
He smiled sheepishly as the nurse that was teaching them simply shook her head on defeat.

  
"Fucking do it gently dude, you're trying to keep their heart beating, not crush their chest cavity.", Kimberly scolds.

  
The CPR course goes about as well as it can for five superhumans.

  
Between the five of them they've broken about twelve practice dummies, half of them by Jason alone.

  
Zack had taken to blowing up the latex gloves and bouncing them around the room, prompting the teacher to lock them up.

  
They found that while Billy was amazing at designing triage systems, he was terrible at implementing them because he was horribly squeamish.

  
In last week's lesson they'd learned about stopping wounds from bleeding and Trini had been paired up with a firefighter-to-be. He had passed out after only a few seconds of the yellow ranger pressing down on the major artery in his arm.

  
The hospital staff was, understandably, starting to get quite fed up with the rangers.

  
Except for Kimberly. Kimberly was 100% of the reason they hadn't been kicked out yet. She could identify injuries, set splints, clean and wrap wounds, administer stitches, and even perform a tracheostomy with a ballpoint pen.

  
Kimberly was like, the queen of simple emergency medical care.

(Trini's words)

  
Close to the end of the course, Kimberly and Billy designated one of the many rooms in the ship as a medbay, where they began a stockpile of medical supplies.  
It's here where the group is now, preparing for their final test tomorrow.

  
Jason and Zack are laid out on one of the beds, going over a fact sheet Billy typed up for all of them.

  
Alpha is calling out terms so Billy and the girls can play some sort of game with the answers.

  
There are boxes of pizzas scattered about that Zordon had somehow ordered for them. When they finish studying, they bid Alpha and Zordon goodnight and head over to Zack's campsite, which over time, has become the team's campsite. They fall into their normal heap of teenagers, but stay up later than normal talking and joking around the fire they built.

  
"You know my parents are really happy I'm doing this. I think they think it means I'm learning from my mistakes.", Jason says, looking into the fire.

  
"Mine feel the same.", Trini adds," my mom isn't all over my ass as much anymore. She thinks you guys are a good influence."  
The group laughs at that, knowing that Trini's mom couldn't be further from the truth.

  
"It is though. Good for us. This course. Each other. It's.... I think we're really good for each other.", Billy says softly.

  
They sit in silence for a moment, letting the crackling of the fire be the only sound.  
"He's right. I don't think we make each other better, but we make each other try harder to be better.", Zack states and the others agree.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The next morning they pile into Billy's mom's new van, (Zack drives) and make their way down to the hospital. The test is simple, easy to pass, despite their goofy accidents before.

  
They head down to the newly rebuilt Krispy Kreme to celebrate, as has become their tradition.

  
They decide to skip out on training that day, staying until the donut shop closes before dropping everyone off at home. They stop at Zack's first, and everyone gets out to visit with Jia for a little bit. Then to Trini's house, and Kimberly's. Jason drives Billy home and bikes back from there, getting home well after his anklet should have gone off.

  
The five of them fall asleep in different beds, thinking they feel a bit more prepared for their next battle.

*ding*

OlBillyBoy has sent a message to the chat: Power (Rangers) of Friendship

OlBillyBoy: Should we sign up for martial arts lessons?

 


End file.
